


Башня

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dreamsharing, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Fan Comics, Gen, Nightmares, Pre-Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: До того, как Оз заговорил с Оскаром, но уже после того, как попал ему в голову, мелкому снились кошмары о том, как он ходит по разрушенному Бикону.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine





	Башня

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oZtillWaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oZtillWaters/gifts).




End file.
